Reverie
by The Kirin
Summary: A collection of short drabbles (300 words or less), focusing on various characters. Latest drabble: Somehow.
1. Flawless

**DISCLAIMER:** All respective characters used in these drabbles are © to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**Flawless  
  
**

Length: 86 words  
Genre: Angst (introspective)  
Pairings: None  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kikyou reflects on her former life. (Based on the events of episode 120/manga volume 28)  


I tried so hard   
to live   
without doubts and without mistakes.

The way I knew I should live.

I tried so hard   
to do   
the things I knew I should do.

I tried so hard   
to be   
the person I knew I should be.

A person   
without fear   
without pain   
without shame.

Encased in walls of solitude.   
I cried without a single tear.

I   
tried   
so   
hard

...only to fail?

And yet   
now   
my heart smiles   
as   
I realise

there is no shame in being human.


	2. Reflection

**DISCLAIMER:** All respective characters used in these drabbles are © to Rumiko Takahashi.

_My thanks to everyone who took the time to review. As for The Evil Liar's question, just check my profile. :)_

--------------------

**  
Reflection**

Length: 86 words  
Genre: Poetry, spiritual(?), slight romance  
Pairings: Implied Inu/Kag  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kagome wonders just how alike she and Kikyou really are.

We seem so alike

and yet

we are so different.

Your face mirrors mine  
but it shows a different expression.

Our eyes are the same shade of blue  
but we see the world in different colours.

We talk with the same tongue  
but we speak with different voices.

You are you  
as I am me.

I am Kagome.

To others, we seem like mirror images.

To myself, we are...

worlds apart?

And yet,

in that one small way

we are not so different, you and I.


	3. Cold and Warmth

**DISCLAIMER: **All respective characters used in these drabbles are (C) to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Cold and Warmth**

Length: 157 words  
Genre: AR, I guess. Pretty general, with a hint of romance.  
Pairings: Implied Sesshoumaru/Kagura  
Rating: PG for a couple of swearwords (courtesy of Kagura)  
Summary: A chance encounter between Kagura and the Sesshoumaru-gumi.

_Damn weather._

Kagura pulled her kimono closer to her, ignoring the half-melted snowflakes that had begun to trickle icily down her back. Narrowed eyes defiant, she levelled a glare at the impassive figure below her.

_Just what the hell does he think he's playing at, anyway?_

Of course, Kagura knew better than to expect any answers.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to get any.

Hovering closer, she peered through the frozen haze, her eyes widening slightly. Two smaller figures were now visible, huddled besides the youkai lord. One bore an expression of peevish displeasure, the other, one of innocent wonder.

Her outstretched fingers brushing against a passing snowflake, the young girl glanced momentarily upwards. Recognition gradually dawning upon her, Rin reached out to point out the now familiar visitor, a warm smile lighting up her face.

And as Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to meet hers, Kagura couldn't help but allow herself a small smile of her own.


	4. Somehow

**DISCLAIMER: **All respective characters used in these drabbles are (c) to Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Somehow**

Length: 223 words  
Genre: General  
Pairings: None  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sometimes hope can be found in the unlikeliest of places…(post-Naraku fic)

* * *

Somehow, it seemed so… 

_Peaceful?_

Maybe that wasn't the right word. After all, this was a place for those who had died in battle, not in peace or comfort. This was a place for sorrow, not for joy.

_And yet…_

The young boy cast his thoughts back to the times when he'd visited the graveyard before. He'd always remembered it as a melancholy place. No matter how brightly the sun had shone, it had never been enough to dispel the bitter memories that haunted him. Even the soil was stained with sadness, reddened by the blood of fallen comrades. Lost friends. Former enemies. The smell of death still lingered in the air.

_But not today._

Today the sun was barely visible. Yet somehow it felt warmer.

Today the earth was as silent as ever. But he could hear soft notes of birdsong drifting through the trees.

Today, his solitary offering was laid atop the graves, just the way it had always been. But today it was no longer solitary. Two others shared its place.

Today, it felt…_different._

Something, somehow, _was_ different.

The sound of a friendly voice brought the young boy out of his reverie. As he turned to greet the familiar figure a slow smile spread across his face.

Somehow, it seemed that hope could be found in the unlikeliest of places.

_

* * *

Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. _:)


End file.
